Anubis reunion
by eoj123
Summary: The anubis characters are all grown up married with kids and are all going back to anubis house for a reunion. Whilst exploring the house the children come across a mysterious artifact that puts them all in danger. Later on one of the children goes missing and the adults get involved. Its then up to the anubis gang and their children to solve the mystery and the missing child.
1. Chapter 1

First off I would like to dedicate this story to my bezzie mates – Phoebe, Abbie, Ben, Joseph, Frammy, Lucy – ANUBIS FOREVER GUYS!

12 Years after they left House of Anubis

**Nina' POV:**

I woke up to the sound of Jessica squealing in my ear. " Wake up Mummy! I know you can hear me. MMUUMMMMYYY!" I opened my eyes to see all her on the floor next to my bed with all her toys laid out on the floor. "Jess why are all your toys out were leaving later?" She looked up at me with her cute eyes. Awwwww. I turned to see Fabian laid next to me still asleep, even after Jessica screaming my name at the top of her voice. "Wheres your brother and sister?" I asked. " They are still asleep mummy, will you play with my dollies with me? You can have Rosie doll and I will have Poppy doll." She is sooo cute. " Im sorry baby but Ive got to pack the rest of our stuff for our trip." I walked out the room and went into Sam's room. "Time to get up, come on we're leaving soon." I said whilst opening his curtains and pulling off his duvet cover. Then I went into Daisy's room. "Wake up sleeping beauty, come on get up!" I did exactly what I did in Sam's room and then went back into my own. I went and sat on my bed, then I turned and kissed Fabian on the cheek. Then he woke up. " Morning, " he said. I love my family there's me, Jessica (3 and ¾ ), Sam and Daisy (both 14) who are twins and then there's Fabian. I love them all to bits.

**Ambers pov: **

"Alfie, where's Tommys shoes?" I walked round the corner to see the dog with a pair of shoes in his mouth. " Skips drop, drop the shoe, come on, that's a good dog." I give up hes obviously not going to drop it. After playing tug of war with the dog for 5minutes Alfie came downstairs and got it for me. " Come here Tommy, I'll put your shoes on, Alfie you go start up the car. We've got a long drive. Alfie nodded "Alex come on we're going." Alex walked down the stairs and straight out the door into the car. I love my family theres me, Tommy (whos 4), Alex (who's 14) and my Alfie

**Mara's POV:**

Tamsin was eating her breakfast whilst Jane was watching Tv. I on the other hand was reading my book. "Uuuummmmm honey do you think you could help me maybe… or girls maybe one of… fine I'll just do everything." I laughed as Jerome tried to stuff all Jane and Tamsins clothes back into the suitcase they had popped out of! I went into the kitchen and helped him whilst giving him a kiss. "There happy now?" He smiled at me. " I can't wait to see the rest of the gang again its been ages!" I was really excited but then I got thinking. " What about Joy will she be there? I mean last time we saw her she was a bit… well mean." We looked at each other we knew if she was there and she hadn't changed then that ment trouble for Nina and Fabian. I looked at my family there was me, Tamsin (who was 14 and ¾), Jane (who was 12) and Jerome.

**Patricia's POV:**

I sat up in Bed and looked around, where was Eddie. Then he came in with a tray filled with a stack of pancakes higher than the eiffel tower followed by James behind him. " Morning my little yacker! Pancake?" Just as I reached to grab one James grabbed one. "Sorry," he said laughing with a mouth full of pancakes! " Are you excited to be seeing Daisy again?" He went bright red at that point and Eddie started to laugh. James had just turned 15 and looked just like his dad! " Right," said Eddie. " We better get going soon so get dressed!"

**Nina's POV:**

I looked in the back in-between all the bags and suitcases were my three children – Daisy who was on her phone (most likely texting her friends) Sam who was on his I-pod (probably listening to AC-DC) and Jessica who was playing with Barbie dolls


	2. Chapter 2

**Fabian's POV:**

I looked out the window, I recognized the old houses and the fish and chip shop. That's where Nina and me had our first date. I know, classy! " Look, look, look!" Everyone looked out the window. "WE'RE HERE," Nina screamed with excitement. We pulled in the drive just as Trudy came running out. "Nina, Fabian, kids!" Trudy came and hugged us all, just in time for Jess to calapse into her arms. "Awww poor thing must be tired, come through here. I will show to your rooms." It was 10 o'clock in the evening and the kids were really tired. "You better get a goods night rest the others will be here early tomorrow morning." It was so weird being back at Anubis. Nina and me exchanged a look, I knew it was just as weird for her as it was for me. "Right Daisy, Sam and Jess your in this room and Nina you and Fabian are next door. I'll leave you to get settled then." We walked into Nina and Amber's old room and I placed our bags on the floor. Nina picked up a pair of strawberry shortcake pajama's from the top of the suitcase and called Jess over. "Daisy, Sam why don't you guys go change in the bathrooms. Their both down the hall," I said. After they had got changed and they were all in bed we said goodnight and went into our room.

**Nina's POV:**

Fabian and me walked arm in arm back to our room (Fabians old room). " I'm soo tired, it felt like we were driving for hours and hours." I picked her up bridal style and walked in the door. "What are you doing Fabian?" She said laughing. "Mrs Rutter…" I put her down and hoped into bed. She laughed and joined me. And we stayed up most of the night **… **


	3. Chapter 3

**Daisy's POV: **

I woke up to the smell of pancakes, egg, bacon. I wasn't hungry till now. I woke up Sam and Jess. As soon as he smelled it Sam was downstairs in a flash. "Come on," I ushered to Jess. I helped her to put on her dressing gown (and dress her baby Annabel of course!). "Come on time for breakfast." I grabbed her hand and we went downstairs to find a table full of food and Sam stuffing his face. "Oh ello, have a good sleep?" Trudy asked. "Yeah, I wuv my holiday bed its much bigger than the one at home!" Said Jess, I laughed. "Well Im glad you liked it chicken, tuck in there's plenty of food for all!" Just at that moment mum and dad came down the stairs laughing. "Hello baby," she swooped up Jess and hugged her. "Daddy," she squeeled. Then Dad picked her up. "How did everyone sleep?" He said. "Good," Sam said with a mouth full of pancake! We all sat round the table eating breakfast when suddenly there was a knock at the door. Mum and Trudy went into overload.

**Sam's POV:**

Seriously what was mum doing she was having like a screaming fit. Soooo embarrassing!

**Amber's POV:**

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh. I can't wait to see everyone especially…" Then all of a sudden the door opened. " NINA, NINA, NINA!" I ran into Nina's arms. "How have you been Amber?" "Great actually." We walked into the house and were greeted by everyone else. It was great to be back

I know the last to chapters have been short but the next ones I write will be much longer guys.


End file.
